Survival
by Evil Little Dog
Summary: They're on a long road, with monsters on all sides. Alternate reality. Will be added to as I have ideas.
1. The Long Road Ahead

**Title:** The Long Road Ahead

**Author:** S J Smith-Evil_Little_Dog

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, I don't make any money.

**Summary: **They need a doctor, right now.

* * *

Winry lay in the backseat of the land yacht, eyes covered by her forearm. When Alphonse glanced in the rearview mirror, he could see the strain on Edward's face, and pushed the pedal to the floor.

"Not so fast, Al! We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Right!" He backed off the gas, and tried to keep his eyes on the road.

The night hadn't been too bad, to start. Winry somehow sniffed out another engineer who'd known Pinako back in the bad old days, and they'd been offered shelter for the night. Dominic was a hard man, with a son and a very pregnant daughter-in-law, but when the woman's water broke, he'd turned into a gibbering fool, running out into the night to try to find a doctor.

Whatever got him, it let out a paean to the skies, and back tracked him to the house. Satilla's screams were answered by the creatures outside, and it was up to Edward and him to protect the house, keep it safe, because Winry had to help deliver the baby. Morning couldn't come fast enough, but at least they knew the baby was healthy, and the remaining le Corts safely ensconced with another family before they left that town in the rear view mirror.

The problem had been getting to their car.

Winry had chosen the behemoth they used for transportation, saying a big block engine was easier to get parts for, not to mention, easier to repair. It also had big enough bench seats they could sleep in the car, if they had to, and Alphonse wouldn't say it was a regular occurrence, but it happened often enough. He glanced in the mirror again, catching a glimpse of red as Edward wiped blood from Winry's neck.

They'd hidden the car in a warehouse. She'd run ahead, yelling at Alphonse to toss her the keys, too pumped at the sight of the baby, even after what happened to Dominic. And that's when the creature struck.

Coming out of the shadows, it lunged at Winry, slicing through her shirt, ripping through her skin. Winry didn't scream – she had more sand than that – but she went down hard. Edward barreled into them, knocking the monster off Winry, punching its skull with his right arm. Alphonse pulled his gun, yelling at Edward to get out of the way. Edward rolled and Alphonse took his shot.

The monster's head exploded, bone and brains flying everywhere. A shard sliced Edward's cheek and he brushed it away as if it was a buzzing fly. Getting to his feet, he scrambled back to Winry, screaming her name.

Bloodied, she sat up, pressing her hand against the wound. "I'm okay," she gasped as Alphonse slid to his knees next to her.

"You're not okay," Edward snapped, sliding one arm around her back and the other beneath her knees, cradling her against his chest. "Al, get the car!"

"Yeah!" Fishing the keys from his pocket, Alphonse ran to the car, unlocking it. He still checked before opening the doors, slamming the back door closed after Edward climbed inside with Winry in his arms.

"You idiot!" Edward snapped, tearing off his shirt to use as a bandage. "What did you think you were doing?"

Alphonse slid behind the steering wheel, thrusting the key in the ignition. He turned the key, the engine igniting with a roar. Backing the car out of the warehouse, he glanced in either direction. Winry needed a doctor, something better than the sawbones Dominic had gone to get, but who knew what direction to drive to find someone skilled enough to work on a monster's bite?

"Get us out of here, Al!" Edward shouted from the back seat. "Winry, hold on, please."

"I'm fine," she repeated, but her voice sounded blurrier than it had.

"You little brat," Edward said hoarsely, "you know better than to just – just run ahead! Look at this, you're getting blood all over the back seat…where's Al gonna sleep now? Winry?" He sounded desperate. "You're not doing this to me. You're not going to – to die. You can't! You're not leaving me – us – here. You're going to be okay!"

Alphonse gritted his teeth together and floored the pedal again.

* * *

~ _end_ ~


	2. Survival of the Fittest

**Survival of the Fittest  
**

* * *

There were signs of it before anything actually happened. No one quite paid any attention, though. Maybe there had been scientists who'd noticed, but they were hushed up, or thought there might be more time. Or maybe there were people somewhere who'd all gone into hiding, and were letting everyone else, the normal people, the ipoor/i people, deal with the monsters and demons, and even the more radical humans out there.

Whatever had happened, though, it was pretty big. One day, things worked fine, the next day, monsters.

Winry didn't think too much about it – she concentrated on keeping them alive. Alphonse and Edward were the ones who talked it over, sometimes in the car, when there was no chance of her escaping to somewhere else. There were only so many books they could haul around with them – they needed the space in the trunk for weapons and food and supplies, not reading materials – so often, she was stuck just listening to the boys decide how and why there hadn't been any outcry, nor public warning. Winry wanted to think that someone had wanted to, but they'd been kept quiet. Then again, Edward's thought that this was all an experiment, to see who was strong enough to survive kind of made sense, even if she didn't want to think people would do that.

'Survival of the fittest', that's what it came down to in the end. She and the Elrics were strong, so they had to survive. And their survival meant that maybe, other people could survive, too.

If they could just find a place safe enough to put down roots, a place where people paid attention to the signs that were out there. Maybe then, they'd be safe.

Winry stretched out on the back seat of the huge car she'd chosen, when they'd started this journey. Maybe she'd be able to get a nap now, with the brothers rehashing their theories on how this happened, and why. And maybe, when she woke up, they'd be someplace safe.

All they needed was a sign.


	3. Keep Moving

**Keep Moving**

* * *

Edward snarled, "You're nuts," at Dr. Knox.

He blinked at Edward, removing his glasses and polishing them. "No matter how much you want to leave, you can't move her." He nodded at Winry, still stretched out on the operating table. She looked so pale, Alphonse thought. "She's lucky to be alive."

Alphonse picked up her hand, holding it between his. Ignoring the marked difference in their skin tones. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and he could feel her pulse when he twisted his fingers around her wrist. She was breathing. She was going to live.

"How long before we can get the hell out of here, then?" Edward wasn't one for staying someplace for very long. Sitting still made them targets. As long as they kept moving, they'd live.

"I wouldn't recommend moving her for at least ten days. She's lost a lot of blood."

"I'm the same blood type," Alphonse said. "You can take some of mine and give it to her."

Dr. Knox narrowed his eyes. "It's risky."

Edward bared his teeth back at him. "But not crazy."

"Do you have the tools, Doctor?" Alphonse asked. "If it would help Winry, I'm ready." He set her hand down gently to peel his sleeve up his arm.

Blowing out through his nose, Dr. Knox muttered, "Nuts."

Alphonse didn't say, 'Desperate,' even though he thought it. But they needed Winry, and needed her well enough to travel. Keep moving. Don't stay in one place. _Keep moving._


End file.
